disculpa los malos pensamientos
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: karin engaña a sasuke, sasuke, undido en su dolor, tiene los pensamientos que la cancion de panda tiene jaja casi no me gusta panda pero son temas raros


hiaoooi! aqui8 ahiru in wonderland! bien bien, ya se, ya se, otra cancion de panda ¬ w¬ ske no es que sea fan fan pero me gustan las letras de una que optra cancion n_n me parecen tetricos y ala vez llenos de desamor y amor. bien aqui trayendo un sasukarin jajaja esta vez la narrara un dolido y rencoroso sasuke (asi es, nuestro sasuke XD) ok es corto pero espero les guste!

ikimasho!

**:.:.:DISCULPA LOS MALOS PENSAMIENTOS:.:.:**

_grupo: PXNDA_

_by: ahiru in wonderland_

_pareja: sasuke/karin (sasukarin)(sasuke habla)_

_tema: desamor/ructura amorosa._

_ADVERTENCIA: malos pensamientos? venganza?(+13)_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Aquella noche la lluvia caia sin parar. miraba como cada gota caia en los charcos porbocando gran estruendo a mi alrededor. suerte que habia alcanzado a cubrirme. la birsa era helada y estaba humedo puestoq eu me habian alzansado un par de gotas de lluvia._

_mis ojos miraban entre soñadores y maquiavelicos el paisaje, imaginandome cosas que una mente joven no debveria imaginar. mi cuerpo estaba ahi, calandose de frio y mi mente dibagaba pensamientos impuros._

_**estas manos de rojo estan manchadas**_

_**por todas las veces que yo en mis sueños**_

_**te eh asesinado**_

_**con tanta pasion**_

_karin. una chica peliroja de ojos rojizos cubiertos por unas gafas. de cuerpo de ensueño y seductora por naturaleza. la chica que una vez llege a sentir atraccion, la chica que una vez llame novia. ahora solo era un jugete para mi decaida, dolida y absurda mente._

_era curioso como habian empezado las cosas. al principio dos chicas, sakura e ino, me seguian con constancia tratando de llamar mi atencion. en lo personal, no me interesaban. no tenian atractivo alguno y eran terriblemente fastidiosas._

_al final, despues de un par de salidas, conoci a karin. ella se me insinuaba demaciado y quisas por el hecho de que la primera vez que le vi la habia salvado de un sujeto que estaba ebrio y queria propasarse con ella._

_despues de eso, en cada momento y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, gritaba a los 4 vientos que me amaba, que me queria para ella. esas cosas ridiculas por el estilo._

_**enjuagaremos aquellas veses**_

_**que dijiste que me amabas**_

_**un poco de veneno y aguarraz**_

_**sumergete un poco mas**_

_y cai en su maldita red. poco a poco karin llamo mi atencion mostrandome no ser solo una mujer caprichosa, si no, alguien inteligente e ingeniosa, que, ademas de tener un cuerpo sencual tenia una forma de pensar peculiar. era gritona y escandalosa, golpeaba a los chicos cuando decian alguna idiotes, era grosera y altanera._

_una cajita de sorpresas realmente._

_decidi, por mi propia cabeza, proponerle salir. ella acepto gustosa y casi se desmayo. eh de decir que nuestra relaccion fue tranquila y algo extraña. era atenta y dulce conmigo y trataba de dar lo mejor de ella por mi._

_**proque tu muerta ya estas**_

_**muerta estaras**_

_**puedes estar tranquila**_

_**pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar**_

_de solo pensar que algun dia comenzaba a amarle me causa repugnancia. ella solo era una estupida mocosa que mostraba una mascara de mujer madura y buena, cuando por dentro era una mocosa infantil y maldita. porque, sij darme cuenta, me converti en el trofeo de ella. _

_el hehco de que estubiera con ella, que fuera mi novia oficial, hacia que elevara su ego y presumia por todos lados que sasuke uchiha era su pareja._

_fueron buenos momentos que pasamos, pero eh de decir que ahroa, todos esos recuerdos, se pueden ir al carajo. ahroa solo quiero vengarme, quiero que sepa lo que es el dolor, quiero que sepa lo que es el ser herido._

_**olvidaremos todos esos momentos**_

_**que juntos pasamos**_

_**te juro que yo no podre olvidar**_

_**pues la venganza es prioridad**_

_hace un par de noches, antes de esta noche, en donde la lluvia aterrizo en la ciudad, sucedio algo que quisas cosa de dios, destino o karma, debia pasar y yo devia ver._

_ella me habia dicho en la mañana que iria a casa de una amiga a dormir, que tendrian una pijamada o algo asi. yo le dije que estaba bien que no habai problema y asi quedo la situacion._

_todo el dia fue rutinario, ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, hacer mis deveres, comer, discutir con mi hermano, salir a correr un poco y llegar a casa a darme una ducha._

_cuando sali de la casa pude notar el clima humedo que me invadia en todo el ser. _

_**celebraremos que todo termino**_

_**con un bodca varato**_

_**si quieres cerveza**_

_**si quieres si quieres un poco mas**_

_habia recivido un mail de sakura (si, al final quedamos como amigos) decia algo de "ve a casa de suigetsu" no entendi pero algo dentro de mi decia que debia ir. antes de que oscureciera llege a su casa y toque. nadie respondio._

_la puerta estaba abierta y entre, escuchando jadeos y riodps extraños. entre con sumo cuidado asta la habitacion en donde escuchaba aquellos sonidos guturales. cuando apenas y asome la cabeza me quede mudo y congelado por unos segundos._

_karin se habia acostado con suigetso._

_sali de aquel lugar rapidamente, me cubria la boca, corria, caminaba, saltaba, apretaba los puños._

_yo le habia dado todo y ella me pagaba de esa manera?_

_**proque tu muerta ya estas**_

_**muerta estaras**_

_**puedes estar tranquila**_

_**pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar(2)**_

_**(yo te pedia, yo te di lo, lo que tenia, te lo ofreci, ahora solo tengo malos pensamientos)**_

_al parecer me habian escuchado, puesto que hoy, asta hoy! despues de dos dias! ella me llamo y me queria pedir disculpas, que ella no era asi, que suigetsu la habai seducido._

_yo solo le colge sin decir nada._

_suigetso me hablaba tambien, y tambien le colgaba. no deseaba hablar con nadie, los dos me habian apuñalado por la espalda._

_habia ido con mi viejo amigo de secundaria naruto, aun teniamos contacto y cuando le conte todo lo sucedido me escucho con pasiencia y sin risa alguna, me dio palabras de aliento para tratar de calmar,e incluso juro golpear al traidor de suigetsu._

_¿y como es que sakura sabia? al parecer con suigetsu no era con el unico que se acosto... muchos chicos probaron el nectar venenoso de esa arpia._

_degollada, quemada, apuñalada, disparada. eran las veses que la imaginaba y soñaba despierto con constancia._

_**de rojo te vez bien**_

_**conbina con tus ojos y tu piel**_

_**de rojo te vez bien**_

_**rojo sangre.**_

_**de rojo te vez bien(3)**_

_**de rojo te vez bien(3)**_

_**(yo te pedia, yo te di lo que tenia, te lo ofreci, ahora solo tengo malos pensamientos)**_

_y en esta noche, donde la lluvia sige callendo, donde al parecer el mismo viento ah hecho que la electricidad ya no llegara a los ogares y por ende al lugar donde yo me resguardaba. mis ojos ya no mostraban amor, alegria, solo odio y deseo de venganza._

_pero debo reprimir aquellos malos pensamientos, solo darla por muerta, que esa mujer nunca existio en mi vida. debo seguiir pero ahroa... ¿puedo deprimirme?_

_**proque tu muerta ya estas**_

_**muerta estaras**_

_**puedes estar tranquila**_

_**pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar(2)**_

_**(yo te pedia, yo te di lo que tenia, te lo ofreci, ahora solo tengo malos pensamientos)**_

_la lluvia seso. los charcos de agua creaban un oleaje por el vuiento que aun soplaba con ligeresa. decidi caminar de regreso a casa, estaba cansado de pensar en aquellas cosas sadicas y sanginarias hacia ella... por ahora lo unico que quiero es descanzar..._

_me repondre...¿verdad?_

_**hiao! bien quie ahiru in wonderland! ok lo acabe en una noche _ _zZz tnego sueño ahora . es la 1:05 am y mañana boy a cantar XD (lo escribi el sabado) en un coro de iglecia (bien santa yo XD ok no -w-°) y necestio dormir y damre un baño, porque me moje... juju me creeran que el dia en que lo escribi me quede atorada en lluvia? bueno, es que el esenario lo saque de cuando escribi este fic, fui a la tienda y me quede atrapada en como una tienda donde llenas garrafones de agua / no se como se llama n_nU pero el chiste es que me quede como por media hora ahi asta que mi oto-san fue por mi XD dicen que me busco por todos lados(y es que habia granizado y todo jajaja) bueno, ademas, dicne que la lluvia es un ambiente dramatico y tetrico asi que creo que esta bien (aunque yo pienso que la lluvia es relajante =w=) espero que les guste, es mas desamor que nada, creo que a muchos, cuando solo aman por capricho, les llega este sentimiento de odio, porque si amaran realmente desearian la feliciada de otro... no? ._.U**_

_**karin es zorra.**_

_**jajaja esa palabra la eh escuchado un sin fin de vezes. la verdad solo me parece una chica estafadora (muy buiena por cierto) y algo caprichosa, es como... una sakura mala! XD la verdad no se si sea zorra... ._.U.**_

_**bueno, sin mas ahiru in wonderland! se despide n_n muchos kisses a todos y espero ya poder ir a dormi **_

_**3~chuuu**_

_**mata ne!**_


End file.
